sabrina_rosefandomcom-20200214-history
Sabrina Rose
Sabrina-Rose Flannery (born February 29th, 1980) is an Irish-British actress. Recognised as a film and fashion icon, she is one of the most acclaimed actresses of her generation, she is the recipient of numerous accolades, including three Academy Award, five BAFTA's, one César Award, and seven Golden Globe Awards and was inducted into the International Best Dressed List Hall of Fame. Rose has received thirteen Academy Award nominations, her first in 2000 for her portrayal of ''Brandon Teena'' in ''Boy's Dont Cry'' (1999), for which she won the Golden Globe. In 2003, she received critical acclaim for her portrayal of serial killer ''Aileen Wuornos'' in Monster, for which she won the Academy Award for Best Actress. In 2004 she received dual nominations for her portrayal of ''Katharine Hepburn'' in ''The Aviator'' directed by Martin Scorsese and the Clint Eastwood film Million Dollar Baby. She was also nominated for her performance as the wife of a gay man in ''Brokeback Mountain'' (2005). For her portrayal of French singer Édith Piaf in La Vie en Rose (2007), Rose won her second Academy Award, a César Award, a BAFTA Award, a Golden Globe Award, a Lumières Award and the Screen Actor's Guild Award, becoming the first and (as of 2018) only actor to win an Academy Award for a French-language performance, and also the second actress and one of only six actors to have won this award for a foreign-language performance. Career 1990s Beginnings Career Beginnings Sabrina made her acting debut in the television film A Little Princess, ''based on the book by Frances Hodgson Burnett. The film was directed by Alfonso Cuarón and received critical acclaim. From 1991-1993, Sabrina starred alongside Katharine Hepburn in three television films, ''Montana, Lost Love Letters and ''Paper Airplanes''. Rose and Hepburn developed a close friendship after working together, a friendship Rose regards as influential to her career. "To be noticed by someone of that calibre, someone you admire so highly, not only as an actress but as a person, is extraordinary. The memories and experiences I have with her, I hold dearly." ''- Sabrina Rose on Katharine Hepburn. In 1991, Sabrina made her feature film debut as ''Wednesday Addams in ''Barry Sonnenfeld'''s The Addams Family, based on the cartoon of the same name. She reprised the role for the 1993 sequel, Addams Family Values. Both films were a commercial success, and critics singled out Ricci's performances as highlights. That same year, she played Flora McGrath in ''Jane Campion'''s ''The Piano'', ''her performance received acclaim and was nominated for both a Golden Globe and Bafta. In 1994, she starred alongside [[Tom Cruise|''Tom Cruise]] and ''Brad Pitt'' in Interview with the Vampire and received her second Golden Globe nomination. At present, she is the youngest actress to be nominated for two golden globes. Rose auditioned and secured her first leading role in Luc Besson's action drama Léon: The Professional (1994). She played Mathilda, an orphan child who befriends a middle-aged hitman (played by Jean Reno). Her parents were reluctant to let her do the part due to the explicit sexual and violent nature of the script but agreed after Besson took out the nudity and killings committed by Rose's character. Rose herself opined that after those scenes were removed, she found nothing objectionable about the content. Even so, her mother was displeased with some of the "sexual twists and turns" in the finished film, which was not part of the script. Hal Hinson of The Washington Post commended Portman for bringing a "genuine sense of tragedy" to her part, but Peter Rainer of Los Angeles Times believed that she "isn't enough of an actress to unfold Mathilda's pain" and criticized Besson's sexualization of her character 1999-2007 Breakthrough Critical and Commercial Darling 2008-present Continued Acclaim and Sucess Acting credits and awards List of Sabrina Roses performances